The Newest Senshi
by notenchi
Summary: This is a Ranma/Sailor Moon crossover/parody. Please don't hurt me... (last chapter added)
1. The Newest Senshi

The Newest Senshi  
by: notenchi  
  
Disclaimer:  
Ranma and friends aren't owned by me. I am not writing this for any  
profit, or desire for profit. So please don't sue me, I have not money   
anyways.   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Setsuna appeared out of the shadows as Usagi, and the Inner senshi (not transformed) where  
trying to figure out which movie to go to.  
  
"Hello.:  
  
Everyone jumped in surprise as Setsuna spoke. Usagi was too busy getting off the floor, so Rei  
spoke for the group. "Why do you do that? Do you enjoy scaring us?"  
  
"Perhaps I do, perhaps I don't. It is a mystery. But that is not important right now. There is a great  
evil I have seen in the timeline, and we are going to need another Senshi to help fight it."  
  
"Another Senshi?" (This was Usagi) "Why didn't we hear about this before?"  
  
"I had not seen this new person until now."  
  
"So, who it is?"  
  
Setsuna mumbled a name, with some regret on her face.  
  
"Her? Oh man! Anyone but her!"  
  
"I am sorry, but she's the one."  
  
"Oh geez, this is going to be annoying."  
  
"I shall take care of getting her the the henshin pen. You do not have to deal with her."  
  
"Oh, thank you Setsuna!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Sailor Senshi were trying to fight off the first of the new evil's minions. He called hum himself  
the "Toy Master", and wanted to replace all humans with toys. While fighting evil was the stock   
and trade of the Sailor Senshi, it just felt wrong to fight a 6 foor tall cute teddy bear. A vicious,  
6 foot tall cute teddy bear.  
  
"Sol Power, MAKE UP!" was shouted nearby, followed by some flashes.  
  
The dreaded Sailor Sol had shown up!  
  
Sailor Sol came boucing onto the battlefield, and stopped infront of the evil giant teddy bear, with a   
look of horror or awe, no one could tell.  
  
The bear tried taking a swipe at the new person with it's huge claws. At the same time Sailor Sol  
jumped towards it's neck.   
  
*CLINK* "Nicolette! You are soooo cute! Asuza take you home and give you bath"  
  
Sailor Sol/Asuza started dragging the monster by the chain on the huge collar on it's neck.  
  
The bear looked at the other Sailor Senchi with bewilderment as it disappeared in the distance.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Words from the author:  
Sorry! Please don't hurt me.. I just had to get this out of my brain before I went insane,,,,  
As usual, good review go on the fridge, flames are used as kitty litter. Constructive criticism  
happily taken. 


	2. Asuza's New Pet

The Newest Senshi Chapter 2  
by: notenchi  
  
Disclaimer:  
Ranma and friends aren't owned by me. I am not writing this for any  
profit, or desire for profit. So please don't sue me, I have not money   
anyways.   
  
From the author: Well, here is chapter two of this fic. I had intended it being a one-shot  
deal, but lynxxlady said "please continue" in a review. Of course, it planted another evil  
idea in my head... So this is her fault :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was Asuza's first meeting with the Senshi. Her latest pet was causing mixed reactions among  
the other senshi. Usagi looked shocked (though she kept on eating), Rei was outrages, and   
repeatedly yelling at Asuza. Makato and Minako were trying their hardest to ignore it. Ami just   
blushed alot, which Michiru and Haruka looked a little shocked, but also had smiles on their  
faces, while they covered Hotaru's eyes. Luna and Artemis were rolling around laughing on the floor.  
  
"Asuza, you had bettr let her go! She is not something you can take as a pet!". Rei was very upset  
the Asuza would could do such a thing.  
  
"Asuza like new pet. New pet much more fun than giant teddy bears, and new pet not explode when  
given bath.."  
  
This only served to anger Rei further. She was about to go into another tirade when someone rapped  
the podium.  
  
"Ok, I am here. Shall we begin?" Setsuna looked at Asuza with a slight smile. "Enjoying your new pet,  
Asuza?"  
  
"Yes! Asuza's new pet lots of fun!"  
  
"Good." Setsuna turned to Ami, Ami, could you start the meeting with the data you collected from  
the last attack?"  
  
"Certainly." Ami gave her report on the latest youma attacks; their strengths, weakness, etc. She  
had to admonish Asuza several times to stop playing and pay attention.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
1 hour and 15 000 calories consumed later....  
  
The meeting broke up everyone heading to their respective destinations.  
  
"Asuza take Amelia home now?"  
  
"Please, Asuza-san, the name is Ami, not Amelia..."  
  
"But Asuza like the name Amelia. It sound more french!"  
  
Everyone watched as Asuza left leading Ami by a leash attached to a diamond-crusted collar down the  
street, with a variety of reactions. Most notable was Setsuna's just before she disappeared into the   
gates of time - A huge grin on her face..  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Words from the author:  
Honestly, this popped into my poor brain and would not go away.   
As usual, good review go on the fridge, flames are used as kitty litter. Constructive criticism  
happily taken.  
  
BTW... Was is obvious what was gonna happen, or did I keep the puchline fairly well hidden?  
I couldn't tell... 


	3. Fun in the Dark

The Newest Senshi Chapter 3  
by: notenchi  
  
Disclaimer:  
Ranma and friends aren't owned by me. I am not writing this for any  
profit, or desire for profit. So please don't sue me, I have not money   
anyways.   
  
From the author: Here is the 3rd and final chapter. Honestly, I never realized  
this would go past a one-shot. World's weird that way...  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Asuza led Ami by the leash into her spacious house. Ami was blushing furiosly.  
  
"Amelia sit there, Ok?" Asuza pointed at a chair.   
  
Ami sat in the chair,as Asuza turned the lights off.  
  
"Oooooooooo. Mmmmm. Wow. This is nice."  
  
"Amelia like?"  
  
"Hmmm. Yes, Amelia, err, I do like this. However, I don't usually do this  
in the dark..."  
  
"Asuza find more exciting in dark."  
  
"Oh. Ooooooo. *blush* Oh. *slurp*"  
  
"Um. Oh. Oh. Oh. Uh. OH! OH!"  
  
"Asuza-sama, you should be more careful there. You could get a headache."  
  
"Asuza be more careful now. Amelia-chan like mint chocolate chip ice cream?"  
  
"Yes I do. Though it is kind of weird eating it in the dark..."  
  
  
{Aren't I Evil? Predictable, but Evil}  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Words from the author:  
Well, there it is, a little short for part three. But then, I've done this   
joke to death. I just can't continue this line. However, I am considering a   
semi-serious series based on this idea. Do you think it's worth writing? 


End file.
